Mayhem in Soul Society
by Jesphox
Summary: What happens when an ancient, wooden mask with reality altering powers, winds up not only in Seireitei, but in the hands of the captain of the second division? Mayhem that's what crossover with The Mask
1. Chapter 1

Soifon, the captain of the second division of soul society was fuming; not only were her own subordinates becoming undisciplined, but someone in Seireitei was smuggling various items from the human world. And of course it now fell to her and her squad to find the culprits, though Soifon was beginning to suspect several members of her squad were involved.

She stalked down the corridors of the second squad barracks, sending looks that could kill to anyone who even thought of getting in her way, when she suddenly stopped. Soifon stood silent and still because she had just heard someone say something about artefacts.

Soifon listened intently and she heard the rest of the conversation "yeah, just got a shipment in from the human world, too bad all that's left is this mask someone lifted from the local museum" said one voice "ah man I was hoping for some more reading material" a younger more disappointed voice said "hey with Matsumoto around, I don't get why you need those magazines, Taro" a third voice said.

Soifon growled, and quietly shunpo'd closer to them, as they continued on with their discussion, "so any idea what you can get next time?" the third voice asked "nah, sorry no idea, depends what my suppliers can sneak in".

She'd heard enough now, so Soifon suddenly appeared in between the three men.

The three men were taken into custody for questioning, but the mask that the smuggler had brought, was now left in Soifon's hands, because none of the other shinigami could be trusted until the smuggling operation was busted.

So Soifon walked into her office, wooden mask in hand, and sat down at her desk. She placed the mask on her desk, leaning it against a pile of paperwork she had previously filled out, causing it to constantly look at her.

As Soifon started to write a report on the three Shinigami she'd arrested, she began to feel like she was being watched! Soifon looked up, but couldn't see anyone, then she looked down at the mask on her desk, it felt like it was watching her.

Soifon picked up the mask, and looked at its "face", it was old, ugly and didn't even seem to have a way to keep it tied to your face "why would anyone go through the trouble of sneaking this thing into Soul Society?" she wondered aloud as she flipped it in her hands.

Soifon began to raise the mask up to her up to her face, when suddenly the office door opened. Out of surprise, Soifon dropped the mask and stood up "what?" she growled at the shinigami.

"Yamamoto-sama wishes to see you about the Shinigami from earlier Taicho" the shinigami said nervously. Soifon sighed "okay, fine" she said as she stood up and left her office.

About an hour later; Soifon entered her office again, Yamamoto had summoned her in order to congratulate her on the arrest, and inform her that they were close to finding the ringleaders to the operation.

In the end Soifon was glad she got some recognition, though it seemed like a waste of time to call her over.

Soifon sat down at her desk again, but this time rather then meeting soft cushion, her behind was resting on something hard and uncomfortable. Soifon groaned loudly and used her hand to fish out the object; it was the mask from earlier.

Soifon looked at it "I completely forgot about this thing" she said as she raised it to her face again.

Soifon suddenly put the mask face down on the table "what am I doing? I'm captain of the second division, I shouldn't be playing dress up with confiscated contraband" she said. "Still" she said as she picked it up yet again "it's just a mask, what's the worst that could happen?" she asked as she brought it to her face.

Just before Soifon placed it on her face, she felt the mask lurch forward and slightly attach to her face! Soifon pulled with all her strength and she felt the mask loosen its semi grip, though as she pulled it away, she felt parts of her face being stretched outward with it! And very soon Soifon could see bits of her face connected to the mask. Eventually though, finally the mask came free and her face snapped back to normal, and Soifon stood up from her chair, panting loudly, as she stared at the mask in her hands.

"What the hell was that?" she gasped, not taking her eyes of the mask, which suddenly began to shimmer slightly.

Soifon's curiosity started to get the better of her, and so she once again began to bring the mask up to her face. As if in a trance, Soifon continued to bring the mask up to her head, until finally she put it on.

Soifon started to moan, as she felt the edges of the mask expand past her cheeks and over her ears! Soifon stopped moaning when she felt the mask stop moving, and she just had enough time to utter a "huh?" before she started to spin around, inexplicably fast!

Due to the speed of her twirling, Soifon turned into a small, black and white tornado that twisted round her office knocking various things and objects over, and sending something's hurling across the room.

After moving around the room a few times, the tornado's colour changed from black and white, to just black and the Soifon twister moved towards the desk in the centre of her office.

The tornado jumped up onto the desk, sending multiple stacks of paperwork, flying around in a miniature hurricane caused by the winds that were being kicked up by the spinning Soifon.

When the desk was clear of everything, except the twister, there was a loud screech, like a speeding car braking suddenly, and the tornado stopped spinning, revealing a very different Soifon.

Soifon's head was now a bright green colour, all the way down to her neck, her hair was now no longer in two braids, and instead flowed freely, reaching down to her abdomen. She wasn't wearing her Shingami's robes anymore and was instead wearing a form fitting, sleeveless, evening dress, which, like her robes top, tied behind her neck and covered her body all the way down to her ankles, though the dress had a slit in the side, revealing one of her legs.

Soifon was laid on her back, on the desk, with one of her legs bent in a sitting position, causing the dress to slide off of it.

A large, uncharacteristic smile formed on Soifon's face "I don't know what happened but I feel great" she said excitedly as she sat up on the desk, swept her legs over the edge, and stood up.

"Hmm, I wonder if that mask had something to do with this" she wondered aloud "speaking of which, maybe I should pay those boys a visit, teach them that smuggling's wrong" she said as a massive grin formed on her face "though on the other hand, without them I'd have never gotten this thing" she said as she held up both her hands to reiterate the point. "But on the other, other hand" she said as a third hand appeared from behind her back "it'd be tremendous fun" she said rather darkly.

The smuggler and his two customers sat in their separate cells, the smuggler in one and the other two in the other "man I can't believe this, stuck in jail for talking to someone" the younger of the two customers said. "oh calm down Taro, they didn't catch us doing anything but talking, so they've got nothing to stick us with, we'll be out by morning" the eldest one said.

The smuggler listened to their conversation, yeah they'd be out by tomorrow, but he'd been captured with that mask, evidence of his smuggling, so basically he was right proper screwed. Though he was planning to tell them it was a family heirloom, he doubted it'd work.

While deep in thought he barely noticed the female figure approach his cell door, until she spoke up "hey big boy, what're you in for?" she asked seductively. The smuggler looked up and his jaw nearly dropped at the site of the gorgeous woman at the door.

He smiled as he sauntered up to the bars "oh you know, they arrested me because they thought was bringing stuff from the human world into Soul Society, though sorry if I sound cliché, but what's a nice girl like you doing in a rat hole like this?"

The woman smiled "oh you know, living dangerously" she said slyly as she pressed herself against the bars. The smuggler eyed the woman up and down "I must say the prison light makes your skin almost glow like the moon" he told her coyly.

A small blush formed on the woman's cheeks "really? Aw that's so sweet, maybe I should come in and we can get to know each other a little better" The woman said "I'd love that, but unfortunately the door's locked" the Smuggler told her.

The woman smiled "good thing I've got the key then" she said as she unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. The woman slowly walked up to the man "you said you were a smuggler right?" she asked as she put her arms round his neck "that's what they're accusing me of" he replied.

The woman looked him in the eye "it strikes me, that you're obviously not very good at it if you were caught, so I'm gonna lend you a helping hand" she said as she pushed him, causing him to land on the cell bed.

The smuggler looked up at her "oh, how so?" he asked as the woman casually stepped back towards the bars "I'm gonna give you a brand new place to hide things" she said in an almost sickeningly sweet tone of voice, as she snapped one of he metal bars off of the cell door.

The man's smile turned into a look of horror as the woman approached him "hey, what the hell are you doing?" he cried as he tried to retreat from the woman "helping you" she said simply "now bend other, and grit your teeth, this is gonna hurt like a bitch!" she yelled as she leapt at the man.

The two in the next cell were so distracted by their conversations, they hadn't heard the commotion next door, until the smuggler suddenly cried "no please, stay away, no don't do it lady, please, I'm begging ya, no, no, NOOOO!" he screamed the last part as loud cartoony bangs and crashes followed.

The two shinigami approached the cell door, but they couldn't see anything. Suddenly a black tornado erupted out of the cell next door and the sounds of a man groaning in pain could be heard.

The tornado stopped spinning, revealing a beautiful woman standing there, who winked at the two men and blew them a kiss, before turning into a tornado again and spinning away.

A few minutes later, by the main squad barracks, the black tornado, once again, span into view and revealed the woman from the prison, who reached up and pulled of her face like a rubber Halloween mask!

Under the mask was the green faced Soifon, who had a huge grin on her face "oh that was so much fun" she said happily "I can't believe what I can do with this thing, it lets me do anything, I think I'm gonna like this" she said as she went back inside the barracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Soifon groaned loudly, as she lazily opened her eyes, coming face to face with solid wood! She quickly sat up and saw that her head had been in that wooden mask, she'd received yesterday.

Soifon looked around and saw that she was in her office, which was completely wrecked "what the hell?" she growled as she got out of her chair and began picking up various objects.

As she put a stack of papers back on the desk, she saw the wooden mask again "stupid mask, distracted me last night, made me fall asleep at the office" she said as she placed the stack down.

Soifon gasped suddenly; as an image of a twister in her office appeared in her mind "what?" she said as she saw the tornado wreck her office, in her head.

Soifon growled "one of the Shingami's Shikai must control wind, and they decided to play a prank on me last night" she thought as she got back to work.

After finally clearing up the mess, Soifon prepared to go on the hunt for the shinigami responsible for the mess, when suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Déjà vu" she thought as she yelled "enter" at the person behind the door. It was a low ranking shinigami "Soifon-taicho, Yamamoto-taicho has urgently requested you" he said out of breath, he must have run quickly from the first division.

Soifon begrudgingly stalked off, her search for the prankster would have to wait, though at least she had something to look forward to.

So it turned out that Seireitei had an unknown intruder who had assaulted the smuggler from yesterday, though the smuggler had been in the 4th squad barracks all morning, having the bar removed from his body, a shinigami had seen the attacker after she had escaped the prison, and he had described her as having a bright green head.

This was all Soifon had listened to, though for some reason she could vividly picture all of the details.

The meeting was adjourned and a manhunt for the mysterious green faced woman was under way.

Soifon had directed her entire squad to search Seireitei for the suspect, but despite having searched all day, she was nowhere to be found.

By sunset, squad 2 had changed shifts, and squad 10 was continuing the search.

Soifon was sat at her desk, she was bored out of her mind, and she wanted to find this person, so that maybe these headaches would go away.

All day she had been seeing these images flashing through her mind, and every image had been related to what she had heard the green faced woman had done. The images were so detailed and vivid, that if Soifon didn't know any better, she'd have thought they were memories.

The truly terrifying thing was; these images were all from the intruder's perspective.

Soifon rubbed her head for the umpteenth time that day, this time the image in her head was of someone surveying her destroyed office, and from the looks of it, they were sat on the desk.

Speaking of which, Soifon looked down at her desk and once again wondered what had happened last night. She must have been there when the room was trashed, so why couldn't she remember?

Suddenly, Soifon noticed that wooden mask she'd woken up in, which raised even more questions. Soifon reached down and lifted the small object off the desk and looked at it.

As soon as she had looked at it closely, Soifon's head began to hurt, and images of her putting the mask and becoming a tornado flashed through her mind.

"What is this?" she asked painfully, as she clutched her head in agony and more memories resurfaced. Soifon saw a different, more insane, green faced version of herself in her mind, and she saw the acts she committed while wearing that mask.

And then the pain stopped, and the influx of memories ceased, leaving a panting Soifon, staring at the wooden mask, in shock as she realised that it was her who attacked the prisoner.

A wave of humiliation washed over Soifon and a small red tint had appeared on her cheeks. She had acted so stupidly and had been so mad, if anyone found out it was her she'd die of embarrassment.

A new thought sprung to mind, if the rest of Soul Society found out it was her, she'd be imprisoned and lose her rank "that rules out taking this thing to Yamamoto then" she thought gravely.

Soifon couldn't keep this mask, what if someone else put it on? Or worse, what if she put it on again?

Soifon glared hatefully at the mask, all she could do was destroy the damned thing. She then drew Suzembachi, and sliced at the mask. However Suzembachi couldn't cut through it for some reason, and instead bounced off its surface.

After sheathing her Zanpacutou, Soifon picked he mask up again "how do I get rid of you safely?" she asked rhetorically.

She turned it over in her hands, "what's the harm in keeping this thing? Or for that matter wearing it again?" she thought dazedly, as the mask began to glow an ominous green.

Soifon began to raise the mask up to her face, but she managed to catch her self "no, what am I thinking? I can't wear it again" she thought stubbornly as she put the mask down.

Suddenly she grabbed it again almost like she was in a trance "but what's the worst that could happen? All I did was teach a guy a lesson last night, and besides it might even be fun" she convinced herself as she placed the mask on her face once again.

Just like last night, the mask expanded over her face, though this time Soifon was slightly more welcoming of the transformation.

Soifon knew exactly what was coming, and wasn't the least bit surprised when her body turned into a tornado again.

The office, that had taken hours to repair, was ruined again in mere seconds, by the black and white twister, just like last time.

As the twister continued its path of destruction, the colour of the tornado, shifted to a navy blue, and the speed of its rotation and the wind around it intensified.

While Soifon continued to spin around, the sounds of a massive thunder storm, sounded throughout the barracks, as thunder claps and lighting flashes emanated from inside Soifon's office.

With a loud screeching sound, Soifon had finished spinning, revealing her now navy blue dress, and bright green head to the world. Soifon grinned manically "I'm back, and ready to have some fun" she proclaimed loudly as now long, un-braided hair flowed in an imaginary breeze.

"Last night was all serious work, now's the time for some real excitement, I've done my business, lets get to the pleasure already" she said cheerily as she swiftly moved out of the open window.

Once she was out into the streets of Seireitei, Soifon began to look for someone else; after all it's hard to have fun by yourself isn't it?

Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-captain of the 10th division, was helping to lead a small band of shinigami on the hunt for the green faced woman. Honestly though, she'd rather be sleeping, drinking heck she'd rather be doing the accursed paper work right now then this stupid wild goose chase.

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you later" she said seductively, which of course made all the present shinigami agree, leaving her on her own to have a little rest.

Matsumoto thought this whole thing was pointless; whoever had snuck into the prison and assaulted the smuggler was long gone, if none of the other squads could find her, she doubted she would be able to.

While Matsumoto was resting; Soifon was casually strolling down the street, staring at the floor in overemphasised depression.

She slowly looked up to see if anyone was there, and her head instantly snapped up at the sight of Matsumoto "finally another person" she said as a large smile formed on her face.

Matsumoto sat down on the ground, and pulled a bottle of sake out "at least I can have a quiet drink" she said as she took a swig from the bottle. "Mind if I join you?" someone said as hey sat down next to her.

Matsumoto turned to her new companion, and nearly spat up her sake when she saw the woman. Soifon looked at her quizzically "something wrong with the booze?" she asked as she took it from Matsumoto's hands and drank the entire bottle, in one gulp.

Matsumoto was snapped out of her stupor, when the green faced woman proclaimed "whoa, this stuff is great". Matsumoto suddenly stood up straight and drew Haineko "you're under arrest" she told the woman.

Soifon looked at Matsumoto questioningly "what for?" she asked "for breaking into the prison, assaulting a prisoner and sneaking into Seireitei" Matsumoto replied.

The green faced woman gave Matsumoto a cute look, with huge tears forming in her enlarged eyes "I-I don't really look like I could do such horrible things, do I?" she said in a very cute, very sad voice.

Matsumoto's heart grew at the sight of the depressed woman "no I guess you don't" she said as she sat down next to Soifon.

Soifon produced a bigger bottle of alcohol and two glasses. The two sat and drank for a few minutes, when suddenly Soifon turned to Matsumoto, as if to say something, but she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes transfixed on something.

Matsumoto looked at her strange new friend "you okay?" she asked as a massive grin formed on Soifon's green face.

"Oh yeah, I was just checking out the grand canyon down there" she said, indicating Matsumoto's chest. Matsumoto looked down and smiled "yeah they're impressive aren't they?" she replied proudly.

Soifon gave her a mischievous look "Damn right they are! You could get lost between those puppies" she said as she suddenly jumped high in the sky, and nosedived into Matsumoto's shinigami robe.

The look of pure shock and horror on Matsumoto's face was priceless, as she clambered up to her feet, in an effort to see the woman who was now somehow stuck in her shirt.

The top, of her Shinigami robe was moving slightly as Soifon scurried around inside. Matsumoto glared at her cleavage and tried to use her arms to fish Soifon out "get out of there, you little freak" she said in a very agitated tone.

Suddenly; a green faced head, extended out of Matsumoto's top, a pair of diving goggles and a snorkel placed on her face. "Do you mind? I've found treasure" Soifon said in am annoyed voice, as she hauled herself out and a large treasure chest.

Matsumoto was dumbfounded, as the neither the woman nor the chest should have been able to fit in her clothes like that.

As Soifon was admiring her findings, she didn't notice the group of Shinigami who'd come to see what had happened to their vice-captain.

Suddenly 20 Zanpacutos were pointed at Soifon, Matsumoto's included "okay, tie her up and lets take her to Yamamoto-taicho" Matsumoto said as a shinigami handed her a rope.

Matsumoto carefully walked up and started to bind Soifon, who smiled at her and winked.

Suddenly, Soifon started to spin around at such a high speed she became a small blue tornado. But this time she wasn't alone; Matsumoto was caught up in the twister as well, and a heavily distorted "what the? Help me" could be heard over the storm-like sounds of the Soifon twister.

There was a loud screech, and the twister stopped, revealing Matsumoto standing next to a bound individual, who was gagged by Matsumoto's pink scarf.

The person in question, had hair similar to Matsumoto's in colour and style, plus her height and body build was the same as Matsumoto's, but her face was encased in a cheap, fake looking, rubber mask that was the same shade of green as Soifon's face.

Also, instead of Matsumoto's usual shinigami robe, this woman was wearing the same dress that Soifon was wearing, even though it was several sizes to small. It stopped at the woman's knees, and several rips and tears were appearing on it, plus the woman's ample bust was close to bursting out of the stretched out dress.

Matsumoto smiled seductively at the shinigami "okay boys take her away" she said as all the shinigami nodded their heads and led the masked woman away.

The real Matsumoto's muffled protests fell on deaf ears however, as the shinigami seemed to be in some sought of trance.

Suddenly, Matsumoto stumbled and fell over, knocking the awful fake mask off her face. When the green rubber mask flew off Matsumoto's face, all the shinigami shook their heads like they'd just woken up from a weird dream.

They all looked down at Matsumoto and gulped; the vice-captain was not very happy.

One brave shinigami carefully pulled the scarf off of Matsumoto's mouth "you complete bunch of idiots" she yelled out hysterically as they all jumped back in fright. "You were fooled by that? Are you brain dead?" her uncharacteristic rant continued.

The shinigami all looked at each other questioningly "yeah how did we get fooled by that" one said as they all turned towards the fake Matsumoto.

She gave them a playful smile and pulled off the Matsumoto mask and wig she was wearing "yoo-hoo, over here" she said as she span around into a twister again, and sped off into the dark streets of Seireitei.

The shinigami quickly followed the tornado, leaving Matsumoto "hey! You could at least untie me" she yelled, but it was no use "wonderful" she thought.

When the twister had reached a safe distance, far ahead of those stupid shinigami, it stopped revealing Soifon back in her dress. "Those boys will never catch me" she said smugly as she casually walked into another street.

Soifon stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes rocketed out of her sockets and she let out a loud scream.

There were close to fifty shinigami in the street, all with their Zanpacutos drawn and angry looks on their faces.

Soifon turned around quickly, moved her legs in running like movements for a few seconds, and then shot off at such a speed she looked like a blur.

Soifon rounded a corner and came face to face with the first group of shinigami "oh no" she said as she ran back in the opposite direction.

She stopped before she reached the large gang of shinigami "oh what am I gonna do now?" she asked herself as the imaginary clock ticked away.

"If they catch me I'm dead, wait what if they catch me, but not this me" Soifon thought as her hands reached up to sides of her head.

Soifon gripped the edges of the mask and pulled with all her might. Soon her green face began to transform into the wooden mask, and a tornado engulfed Soifon.

Despite looking like some kind of human shaped twister with tornado like arms, Soifon kept pulling, until finally the wooden mask came loose and Soifon was back to normal.

Soifon panted loudly as she glared at the mask "that's it! I'm sick to death of you" she yelled as she threw it with all her might. The mask went flying away and Soifon collapsed from exhaustion, the mask had drained her somehow.

By the time the two groups of shinigami had converged on Soifon's location she was already unconscious "oh crap, that bitch knocked out Soifon-taicho" one of them said as they spread out and searched for the green faced woman.

Matsumoto Rangiku was pissed; why? Aside from the humiliation she was suffering due to her state of dress, she was tied up, and her own squad had turned on her.

The usually cheery woman was not happy, that's for sure, and she kept falling over because of the ropes tying around her hips and upper legs as well as her torso.

As Matsumoto fumed to herself about her situation, she failed to notice her foot kick something small, which sent it skidding along the floor. By hitting the object, Matsumoto lost her balance yet again and tumbled forward.

Instead of hitting pavement, Matsumoto's face slammed into a plank of wood, which began to wrap around her face as soon as she touched it.

Matsumoto couldn't stop the thing attaching itself to her face with her hands, due to them being bound to her sides.

As Matsumoto felt wood cover her face completely, she started writhing on the floor, possibly in the hope or somehow shaking the object loose.

Her efforts were in vain however, as suddenly, when her entire face was moulded into the wood, she began to spin around so fast she turned into a twister.

Once she was a tornado, Matsumoto was pulled off the ground, giving her, the chance to rocket around the empty street, acting like a pinball as she bounced between walls.

Suddenly there was a bright green flash inside the tornado, and with a loud screeching noise, the twister stopped.

Matsumoto was still dressed in Soifon's dress, but now it no longer had hole and tears in it, it stopped about mid thigh, her chest was no longer in danger of exploding out and all in all had become more form fitting.

Oh right and now she had a green face similar to Soifon's of course.

"All right, I'm not tied up anymore" Matsumoto said happily as she jumped for joy "I feel great, no I feel fantastic, like I could do anything I wanted, whenever I wanted" she continued.

Suddenly Matsumoto heard a loud commotion behind her and when she turned round, she was greeted to the site of her shinigami comrades.

Matsumoto grinned happily and waved "hi guys" she said cheerfully.

But Matsumoto's happiness was broken when she saw all of that all of the shinigami had their Zanpacutos drawn.

Matsumoto's eyes enlarged and flew out of her eye sockets as a klaxon siren went off nearby.

She quickly turned around and ran away from the oncoming wave of shinigami. "Why're they after me again?" she whined loudly.

After a while of running, Matsumoto suddenly had a thought "what if that piece of wood is still on my face?" She then pulled a hand mirror out from between her breasts.

Matsumoto gasped loudly when she saw her green face "no wonder they're chasing me, they think I'm the other woman" Matsumoto laughed as she continued to run. "Though" she thought "if I've got a green face, does that mean I've got those crazy powers too?"

Matsumoto suddenly pulled a small black disc-like thing and threw it at a nearby wall. A large black hole appeared where the disc struck and Matsumoto dived through it.

The hole closed up before the shinigami could follow her, and Matsumoto found herself tumbling to the floor of Hitsugaya's office.

Matsumoto moaned loudly as she rubbed her back "I'm falling over a lot today" she cried painfully.

Suddenly her eyes locked on to the dreaded paper work "poor Taicho, always doing so much work, and making me do it too, I think I deserve a little reward for all my hard work" she said as she grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper.

"Oh and those guys who chased me and tried to arrest me will need punishment too" she said cruelly as she started to scribble on the paper, laughing sadistically while doing so.

Matsumoto groaned loudly and her eyes fluttered open, she was in Hitsugaya's office or more accurately asleep on the couch again.

She looked round carefully, she could remember everything about last night, but was it a dream? She wasn't so sure.

As Matsumoto stood up, she felt something fall off her and hit the floor. Curiously, Matsumoto picked up the object in question and saw a small wooden mask. "Was this what I fell into last night?" she wondered aloud.

"Nah that must have been a dream" she said as she went over to the desk. Suddenly Matsumoto looked at a piece of paperwork on the desk, which read "mass sake requisition form".

Matsumoto nearly collapsed "it was real! This mask gave me those super powers, it made me do all those crazy things; awesome!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged the mask "this thing is going to be so much fun" she thought as the mask shimmered in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

There were many words that could be used to describe Matsumoto Rangiku; sexy, confident, carefree, lazy, but super-powered (by Shinigami standards I mean) was not one of them, well until very recently of course.

Matsumoto held the mysterious wooden mask in her hands like a trophy, her blue eyes focusing on its rough surface. "Hard to imagine this ugly little thing can do so much" Matsumoto thought "ah well looks can be deceiving I guess, though now I wonder who the last person wearing this thing was, and why the hell did they get rid of it?"

Meanwhile in the second divisions headquarters.

"Why the hell did I get rid of that mask?" Soi Fong practically screamed, she didn't want to wear it again, not after all the trouble she'd caused with it on, but now someone else would find it and if they were caught and the mask's powers exposed, then someone might figure out she'd worn it first!

Matsumoto grinned to herself "ahh who cares about that moron" she laughed as she subconsciously flipped the mask in her hands. Matsumoto's eyes opened and were met with dark green wood, while she'd been laughing she'd accidently raised the mask close to her face.

Matsumoto gasped slightly "whoa nearly put the mask on there" she said as she moved the mask away from her face "it'd be a pain if Taicho walked in and found out about this thing, wait a second can this mask even work in the day? That other woman only came out at night after all so maybe it only works at night".

Matsumoto was a very curious woman by nature, so when faced with this question on how the mask worked, she did the only thing she could think of, she put the mask on.

Anticipation raced through Matsumoto as she brought the mask onto her face, and she almost cried in delight as she felt the transformation begin.

The once hard wood, now softened and stretched over her facial features, and almost as soon as she'd put it on; Matsumoto began to spin into a black and orange tornado.

The Twister rocketed around the room, and bounced against the walls repeatedly, till it eventually settled into a spot besides the couch and stopped spinning with a loud screech.

Once again Matsumoto sported a bright green head, though unlike the previous night she was still wearing her normal Shinigami robes.

Matsumoto grinned widely and punched the air "Oh yeah! This Mask is amazing, I feel almost as amazing as I look" Matsumoto then pulled out a small hand mirror and looked at her new face "and that's saying something" she finished.

Matsumoto tossed the mirror over her shoulder and giggled "All this power, what should I d-" She stopped mid sentence and her eyes rocketed out of their sockets as a klaxon sounded and her jaw dropped in terror as she screamed.

There, sat on Hitsugaya's desk, was a mountain load of paper work.

The Klaxon died down and Matsumoto's eyes and jaw returned to their normal positions "No! I'm going to be forced to waste my new power on paperwork" Matsumoto cried out in anguish.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared over Matsumoto's head, and an evil smirk formed "Hehe I know how I can deal with this little problem" she snickered as she reached into the front of her robes.

After a brief period of fishing around, she pulled a large black ball with a fuse and the words "Bomb" written on it "This should be a blast" Matsumoto giggled as she lit the fuse and dumped the bomb into a desk drawer.

Matsumoto stood expectantly "Ooh I can't wait; this'll be so much fun, though in hindsight I probably shouldn't have used a bomb with a slow burning fuse".

Unfortunately, Matsumoto's rambling was cut short by the sound of the office door being opened.

Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro walked in, but stood frozen as he stared at his lieutenant "Matsumoto!?" he practically yelled in surprise.

Said Lieutenant was sat on the couch, her head hidden behind a news paper "Morning Taicho" she said cheerily, not revealing her green head "You're here early, and you're not asleep" He replied almost not believing what he was saying.

Unbeknownst to Hitsugaya, Matsumoto was sweating bullets "Oh you know me Taicho, always punctual" she said somewhat nervously. Hitsugaya, was unconvinced, but decided to ignore it and sat at his desk.

Matsumoto suddenly gasped as she realised that the bomb was still in the desk "Oh crap" she muttered.

Hitsugaya looked up "did you say something Matsumoto?" He asked "uh nope" Matsumoto replied as she stood up and walked over to Hitsugaya's desk, all the while still pretending to read the paper.

Rangiku shook in fear, the bomb would go off soon, Hitsugaya would find out about the mask and then she'd be forced to give up the Mask "How can this get any worse?" she thought to herself.

Hitsugaya sniffed the air "Can you smell smoke?" he asked his buxom lieutenant, who nervously replied "N-no I-I can't smell a thing".

Suddenly Hitsugaya stood up "Matsumoto; lower that newspaper" he said simply, but Matsumoto ignored him. Hitsugaya wasn't in the mood for her games; so as quick as a flash he reached over and ripped the newspaper out of her hands.

Only instead of Matsumoto's face, he was staring at a book entitled "Keiro no Doragon" which Matsumoto was using to obscure her face.

A small vein appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead "Matsumoto" he growled as he smacked the book out of her hands…….Only to discover that behind the book she was reading a pamphlet with a white haired man and a black haired woman on the front, with the caption "Kasou Ken Meirei".

Hitsugaya yelled "Matsumoto I am your superior, now stop playing this childish game right now!" he yelled out, the vein had increased in size and looked like it was going to burst.

Luckily for Matsumoto someone opened the door and said "Hitsugaya Taicho, your presence has been requested by Yamamoto-sama" the Shinigami said.

Hitsugaya sighed and went out the door "We'll continue this when I get back" he said as he shut said office door.

Matsumoto dropped the pamphlet and let out the biggest sigh of relief she had ever let out "That was too close, I gotta take this thing off before I get busted" she said finally, though as she reached up to pull off the Mask, Matsumoto remembered something.

"Oh crap the bomb" she cried out instantly forgetting about taking off the Mask. In a blur of black and orange, Matsumoto heaved open the desk drawer and pulled out the ridiculously huge bomb with the rapidly dwindling fuse.

"Oh no what am I gonna do?" she wailed, until a light bulb flashed over her head "I got it, I'll put it back where I found it" she said as she prepared to stuff it down her shirt, except it wouldn't fit "Oh you've got to be kidding me?" she yelled.

"Okay wait it's no big deal, I'll just hurl it into the sun that's all I've got plenty of time to deal with this and the power to do anything" as she said this however, the office door opened again.

Matsumoto panicked and quickly stuffed the bomb into her mouth, her head stretching to encompass it till she had an almost completely spherical, giant head. Matsumoto once again grabbed the paper and pretended to read it, hoping that whoever it was would go away.

"Matsumoto, what did I say about reading the paper?" Hitsugaya yelled "crap" Matsumoto wanted to say, but what she actually said was "Mmapf".

Hitsugaya stared at his lieutenant "what are you eating Matsumoto?" he asked her, hoping the question would distract her enough for him to rip that newspaper out of her hands "Nope" she managed to grunt.

Hitsugaya reached forward "Sounds like you've got your mouth full" he slowly reached for the paper and was about to grasp it, however an almighty explosion sounded, causing Hitsugaya to jump in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" he asked the seemingly unfazed lieutenant, however her response was to burp loudly, and Hitsugaya swore he saw a plume of black smoke rise from behind that newspaper "Excuse me" she said softly.

"Did you not hear that?" Hitsugaya asked "hear what Taicho?" Matsumoto replied as honestly as she could, "the explosion of course" "Explosion? What explosion?"

Hitsugaya sighed, he wasn't in the mood for these mind games "listen we've been sent on a mission to the human world, I want you to go back to your place and pack whatever you think will be necessary, we're not sure what we'll be facing out there" he mumbled.

"I'm on it Taicho" Matsumoto said as she dashed out the door, never lowering the paper from her face.

As soon as she was outside, Matsumoto disposed of the paper "That was way to close" she muttered "I better take this wonderful little thing off for now" she muttered as she reached up, gripped the edges of the mask and pulled with all her might.

Matsumoto felt the Mask turn back into cold hard wood as its grip on her face became weaker, till finally it came off. Matsumoto held the mask up and looked at it "Whatever's necessary huh? I think this Mask might be necessary Taicho, necessary for me to have some fun that is" she said smirking as she went to go pack.

A few hours later; Matsumoto stood outside of Inoue Orihime's house "Can't believe that Ichigo would say no to me, I should put my Mask on and teach him a thing or two" she grumbled as she knocked on the door "Oh well plenty of time for some fun with the Mask, first I need a place to sleep".

Orihime opened the door "M-Matsumoto-san?" she said with a surprised expression on her face "Hi Orihime-chan! Is it true you have a spare room?" Matsumoto said very cheerfully "Yes" Orihime replied nervously "Great I need a place to stay for a while" Matsumoto said as she invited herself in.

Orihime looked uncertain, something Matsumoto quickly picked up on "I'm sorry Orihime-chan, it's just that I have to do this mission and I have no place to stay at all, but I can see you don't want me here I'll go" Matsumoto said with a very convincing faux depressed tone.

Orihime's eyes widened "No, its okay I don't mind you staying here Matsumoto-san" she said "Are you sure? Wouldn't want to impose" Matsumoto replied cunningly "Its no trouble, please stay" Orihime said cheerily.

"Oh you poor gullible girl" Matsumoto thought "Great, thanks Orihime-chan, I'll just put my stuff in the spare room for now, I have something I need to take care of" Matsumoto said, barely hiding the sinister smirk as she pulled the Mask out of her robes.

Later that night; Ichigo climbed into bed "Thank god none of the other Shinigami are staying here, Rukia's bad enough, last thing I would have needed would be for more of them to stay here, especially that Matsumoto woman" he yawned as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly the door to Ichigo's wardrobe opened slowly, and out stepped Matsumoto, dressed in a black bodysuit and night vision goggles and sporting a bright green head again.

Matsumoto giggled "Aww he looks so cute when he's sleeping, that selfish little creep" she said in a childish voice "Time to initiate operation: Death of the Strawberry" she snickered evilly "This'll teach him to turn me out into the cold like some kind of animal".

Matsumoto placed a small camera on Ichigo's desk, pointing it at the bed "Time to begin phase one" she said as she reached into a small brown bag and pulled out a black wig and rubber mask.

Matsumoto pulled the wig and mask on, and amazingly she looked like a completely different woman and to top things off, she unzipped her body suit to reveal some sexy black underwear.

The new Matsumoto smirked as she applied some red lipstick "poor guy has no idea how lucky he's about to be" she giggled as she set the timer on the camera and climbed into bed with Ichigo.

Ichigo opened his eyes reluctantly as the morning sun rose in the sky, he yawned loudly and was about to step out of bed, till his bedroom door flew off the hinges and his father stormed inside, clutching a bunch of pictures and tears of both rage and happiness rolling down his face.

"My son Ichigo has finally become a man, I'm so proud" he cried happily "What're you talking about old man?" Ichigo grumbled, however his answer was a swift kick to the face.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about you traitor" Isshin said in an uncharacteristically serious tone "You brought home a gorgeous girl, got lucky and you didn't even introduce us, that's low Ichigo, we had an arrangement, you introduce me to any girlfriends you might have, and I give you my blessing".

Ichigo stared at his father "what the hell are you talking about?" he growled "Don't deny it! I have evidence" Isshin proclaimed as he hurled the photo's at Ichigo, who caught them effortlessly.

Ichigo took one look at the photo's and his eyes widened in shock; they showed him groping a buxom black haired woman dressed only in her underwear and lying in his bed, albeit his eyes were closed.

"These are obviously fake old man" Ichigo growled but Isshin was unconvinced "explain your face then" he muttered.

"What?" Ichigo then turned and looked at his mirror, only to freeze at what he saw.

Both his cheeks were covered in red lipstick marks, and someone had written the words "Lover boy" on his forehead "Bu-but how? Why? What's going on here?" He spluttered "That's what I wanna know" Isshin replied.


End file.
